


Heartless

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: That Thing Among Us [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bondage, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ownership, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, White wants a pet, Xenophilia, alien/human, black and white, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: White cannot understand why Red and Blue are so infatuated with one another. He decides to figure it out with Black.---In which... I give up. I'm a pervert.
Relationships: Black/White
Series: That Thing Among Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944103
Comments: 89
Kudos: 756





	Heartless

Why did Red pick _Blue?_

More importantly, why did _Blue_ pick _Red?_

I wasn't used to the swirl of emotion in my chest, and I decided to attribute it to irritation at staying in this stupid man-suit for so long. I was an Eldritch creature, not some two-legged meat bag. 

_Meat bags felt jealousy,_ and I refused to even consider the emotion.

**_B ~~ut why did they pick each other and not me?~~_ **

That wasn't my only question. The fact was, we hadn't killed off the crewmates because Blue always seemed to be in the way. Worse was Black, who continually pointed his finger at Red and wailed like a siren in the wake of a meteor storm.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Why **Red?**

I stalked across the ship, completely aware of the fact that the two of them were probably holed up in admin or decontamination together; Red had actually locked the doors on me before so I couldn't get in to eliminate the distraction and complete our mission.

I was dumbfounded -- his words from a few days earlier still echoed through my head. 

_We were fucking._

We weren't supposed to fuck humans. We were supposed to _kill them_ and take over their damn ship. We were _supposed_ to complete our mission, send the damn ship and supplies back towards our homeworld, and then continue on to the next vessel.

Red had never had a problem with this before; he was one of the deadliest and most lethal creatures that I'd ever met.

 _Until_ he'd met Blue. Somehow, all of that prowess had shifted to _horniness_ , and he was completely off course.

~~He'd never even tried--~~

~~Never even asked me--~~

~~Blue hadn't even looked my way~~~

~~And I--~~

"Going to catch them this time." The voice was a dark mutter coming from electrical. Everyone was in the Cafeteria; only one person had died this entire time, and no one seemed that alarmed that Pink had been eviscerated off in the corner. Sure, Black had shouted conspiracy theories, and he'd gotten everyone riled up. But in the end, Blue's eyes had been wide and innocent when he'd explained that maybe Pink had just gotten caught up in the trash disposal, because there were _big blades there_ with _big teeth_ and it definitely was _not aliens._

And then he'd held Red's hand and practically melted at how proud he was for defending his Master.

He and Red had disappeared for _hours_ again after that.

"Going to catch them both. They aren't going to keep getting away with this-- fucking god damn aliens… and there not even… no, no! I don't think so, I'm not about to let Red and Blue--"

My vision narrowed to a furious point, and I rounded the corner; Black was setting up a camera amongst the wiring, and he was muttering about aliens.

About Red.

About Blue.

But what about me?

I took me only a moment to lock and jam the door behind me and I rounded the corner again just as Black finished slipping the camera into place. "I'll catch them--"

"But what if you're looking for the wrong monster?" My voice was low, predatory, a purr. I wasn't sure why I didn't just impale him without letting him turn around; call it frustration.

Call it anger.

Call it the fact that he was fucking obsessed with Red and Blue, and it was _time_ for someone to see **me.**

"White, what are you..?" His voice dropped off in terror; his eyes widened beneath the visor of his suit, which he quickly pulled off for a better view. I wasn't holding back; my stomach had opened, a maw of angry teeth and a tongue that licked and lapped hungrily at its jaws. I advanced, and that tongue found the seam of his suit at the bottom and formed a spike to slowly slice upward. 

"I'm tired of games. I'm tired of playing. I'm fucking tired of your obsession with Red and Blue." He opened his mouth to shout, and my hand flashed out; my fingers formed tentacles and slid down his throat, gagging him, stifling the sound that wouldn't reach the others, anyway.

"Now, now… Black." I grinned and I knew my teeth were sharp. "I haven't even given you a reason to scream yet." I stepped forward and let the sharpness of the tendril slit up along the front of his suit until it fell around his shoulders and he stood in front of me in nothing but a dark jumper. I leaned closer while he scrambled for something -- anything -- to defend himself. "Don't worry, I will."

He tried to cry out around the gag in his throat, and the way that his cheeks flushed pink sent a trill of excitement through me. I'd been in this human body for so long that I was starting to feel its natural inclinations; excitement translated into the cock in my pants growing hard. I shifted, snatching the broken electrical wires from the wall and wrenching Black's hands above his head. It wasn't hard to bind him that way, so that he was vulnerable and pliable and looking at me like I was going to eat him.

"Hmmm." I let my fingers slowly slide out of his mouth and looked at his shocked face, trembling lips. My hands picked up the camera that he'd so carefully planted and I shifted it around to focus on him, panned out, zoomed in on his face, and then trailed down as I let claw-shaped fingers tear at the top of his jumper. "What to do with you..." The points of my teeth bit into my lower lip as I considered.

"You're going to kill me like you killed Pink!" He whimpered the words out, and I _tch'd_ softly.

"That wasn't me, you idiot. That was Red. Before he was... besotted."

"I knew it!" Black cried the words out in vindication and then quickly quelled his excitement when he looked up at me and the flash of my eyes. 

"I don't understand it," I railed the words out without realizing it. "Why Blue? What's so good about humans," I raised my hand, tearing my claws down the front of his shirt as I did, leaving a trail of angry marks lightly bleeding on his chest. My fingers smeared upward along the beautiful lines. "What makes you so..." Bloody digits lifted, and I wiped the red across his mouth like a pressed kiss. "Enthralling?"

A thought was forming in my head. It tingled at the back of my mind and wouldn't let loose. I'd stripped his clothing so I could watch his viscera fall to the floor. 

Now, I let my hand trail down again and jerked in a quick motion, yanking the jumper and his boxers off with it, leaving it in ribbons on the floor. I looked down the length of him; brawny and bold. Black was taller than me, and his paranoia caused him to keep in top physical form.

My body reacted to the vision of it. Streaked crimson and hard-muscled.

I looked up again, ran my bloodied fingers through my hair; I knew it would leave streaks of red in the white, but I wanted to pull the band free so the long tresses could fall around my shoulders. I hadn't bothered with the stupid space-suit. I'd come in nothing but my own jumper. 

"Hmmm..." I leaned closer, inhaled the scent of him; warm and stinking of sweat and fear and blood. My tongue darted out, licked his lower lip, and he recoiled beneath me. 

But if I wasn't mistaken, a very human reaction was happening between his legs.

My brows hiked and I grinned again. "Black... oh, Black." I murmured softly, "Don't tell me you're prone to such..." With eyes narrowed, my head tilted slowly in a taunt, "Nefarious proclivities as this?"

"I don't-- I'm not-- this is--"

My stomach split wide again, and this time the wet, licking tongue spilled forward and lapped along the length of his cock; he whimpered, collapsed against his restraints, and his prick jerked to full attention.

"Liar." I hissed the word in delighted pleasure.

After all, if Red could have a toy, maybe I should have one, too. 

It was like he saw the spark in my eyes, because his own widened further. 

"What are you going to do?" He managed to choke the question out. For someone who had spent so many days being _so loud_ , he was suddenly quiet like a mouse, squeaking and whimpering. I had to admit there was a certain... appeal.

"Whatever I want." I rolled my shoulders and shrugged off my suit in the process -- the clothing melted off of me like wax dripping in the heat. I stood in front of him; the body that I'd chosen to inhabit was lean and willow, tautly muscled, but slim. My hand raised, fingers tracing the edge of his jawline for a moment. "And you'll let me, won't you?"

And Black, for all of his sass and brass in meetings... said nothing at all. He just looked down at me with his liquid, dark eyes and tried to stop his lips from trembling when I stepped forward again.

I wasn't kind like Red; I wasn't going to make this an experience that would be life-altering for Black; I didn't want him to fall in love with me.

But I did want him to _want_ me. I wanted my name to be on someone's lips -- I wanted to know that _someone_ thought about me the way that Red didn't -- the way that Blue didn't -- the way that they thought about one another.

I blamed the stupid emotions of jealousy on my human shell, pushed the feeling aside, and descended on Black. I would have time to worry about if the frame that I was in was somehow infecting my mentality when I wasn't wholly and completely fixated on the way that the tall, muscular man trembled in front of me.

You never would have known that he was such a little bottom bitch to look at him.

I leaned in again, growling in pleasured delight, and let my teeth sink against his shoulder, hard enough that I tasted coppery nectar -- at the same time, my body worked forward, allowing the maw on my stomach to open wide and lick at his length again. He writhed against me, his head throwing back, his arms yanking at the electrical cords and making the power threaten to flash. A tendril slid from my back and held the camera, raising it to the side so it could record what we were doing. 

I pulled back, and I could feel the bright burst of his blood staining my lips. I licked them slowly, leaning against him and growling at the sight of the mark on his shoulder -- that was what mammals did, right, when they mated? I wasn't sure of the protocol, but he was writhing against me at the sensation of it, at the feel of the mouth on my stomach working at his prick in slow, laborious motions, so I obviously had done nothing wrong.

The stink of his fear was slowly giving way to the scent of his desire, and I wasn't sure if I liked that -- I jerked on the wiring again, stepping back from him for a moment until he had a full vision of what had been so carefully sucking on his cock.

His eyes flared wide, breath sucking hard and fast through his nose as black curls fell into his face where he shook his head. "No. Don't! Don't!" He tried to lean back from me as I stepped closer to him again, this time a normal, human-pink tongue sliding out from hungry lips to lick at the mark that I'd left on his shoulder.

He shuddered again under the ministrations of my mouth, and a wave of pleasure washed through me at his reactions. It was... 

Enticing...

I raised up on tiptoe curiously, pressing my mouth until our breath mingled.

"Do you want me?" My eyes were white halos of light, and his own flared wide.

"No." But he didn't pull his face away.

I leaned in closer still, bringing one hand to slide slowly around his neck, to give a little squeeze until I watched the color flush across the bridge of his nose, until he gasped for oxygen and his lower body rocked forward of its own accord so I could feel the thick length of him sliding against my stomach.

"Do you want me?" I demanded again, squeezing harder as I did.

He tried to resist -- really, he did. But finally, as though the tides of desire that were rolling through his mind were too much for him to ignore, he nodded.

Once.

Small.

So small.

White tentacles spilled against him -- wrapped around his shoulders and his strained, flexing biceps. I used the strength of his body to lift myself up, until my legs could wrap around his waist, until I was eye to eye with him and our mouths brushed when I asked again.

"Do you want me?" I clenched his throat until I could see his lids flutter, and only then did I let go so he could gasp for air.

This time, he couldn't stop himself.

"Yes."

I growled again in pleasured delight -- Black was truly a pervert.

Apparently, so was I. 

I could feel the thickness of his cock pressing against my stomach, my own prick -- I slid up experimentally, and that dribbling tip brushed my ass.

Salacious desire rocked through me, an idea already forming in my mind. I lowered my body slowly, so I could feel him pressing against my tight entrance. He groaned, his eyes widening. 

I wondered... had Black ever been fucked this way? Was I his first? 

My fingers found his throat again, squeezing and pressing his frame back to the wall. "You're mine now, Black." I spoke the words carefully, articulating every single syllable. "No more calling sus. No more trying to get me thrown off of the fucking ship." My eyes narrowed when he opened his mouth to protest, and my fingers dug against his skin until he was squirming against me and I saw droplets of blood spill from beneath my nails.

I writhed against his length, teasing at his tip and letting him know what he could have -- what he would have -- if he could just behave and be a good boy.

I wasn't completely heartless, it seemed.

"You're mine." I hissed the words out again and slanted my mouth over his -- my tongue didn't wait for permission. It snaked out, long and thick and filling his mouth to steal away the scream of pleasure that tore from his throat as I lowered myself to sheath him inside of my squeezing core.

Pleasure flooded me -- my body widened to accommodate him -- my fingers flexed on his throat again and he jerked against me, body writhing, hands still tied above his head but grasping for the air, for something to hold tight to. For me.

To our left, the camera was still recording.

I worked my body up and down slowly along the length of his shaft; more tendrils spilled from my back to give me better grip -- one slid around his waist, pulling us close and then sliding along the length of his spine to slip between his cheeks.

"Mmf!" He tried to cry out, but I didn't give him the chance. I continued to kiss him, hard and fast and teeth and tongue until my body caught a rhythm that made his eyes clench shut tight -- the tentacle that I'd so carefully pressed against the ring of muscle at his ass slipped inside of him and pulsed in time with my motion, and Black's body was a dancing, jerking livewire beneath me. He gasped against my mouth, and I pulled back from the kiss long enough to look at him -- sweat slicking his skin, curls clinging to his forehead. 

He really was kind of beautiful in the rapture of pleasure that seemed to spill through him. 

I rode him hard and fast, until he was gasping and panting, until he was wiggling his hips and trying to get me to go even harder -- until he was moaning like a bitch in heat.

And then I stopped.

"My name." My body was a trembling, pulsing line of nerves. I watched Black try to swim up from the sea of pleasure that was drowning in, his eyes confused.

"Wh--"

"Say my name."

His eyes widened again, and he choked the word out.

"White."

I grinned, my body gyrating to reward him -- sliding once up and down his length, letting the pulsing tendril in his ass thrust hard and deep for a moment until he screamed.

Only then did I continue on. "Beg me."

His face instantly flushed -- he opened his mouth, probably to argue, and I let that tendril slam hard inside of him again, stroking against the bundle of nerves that I wasn't sure any natural human anatomy could manipulate so easily. 

He jerked beneath me and gasped. "Please... oh, fuck." He groaned, embarrassed, needy, thready. "Please... please, White, please." 

It was music to my ears.

Red didn't want me.

Blue didn't want me.

But Black _wanted_ me. And I realized that _I wanted him. To_ **_keep._ **

I let go of my inhibitions then -- I fucked him hard and fast, using my body to manipulate his; my fingers worked at his throat when he started to gasp or cry out, cutting out the sound unless it was my name, until he writhed and moaned again and I felt a fresh burst of liquid pulse inside of me.

His pleasure, making his face wrench, making his pupils blow in wide dilation -- making Black forget, for a moment, that he wanted to tell me no. He called my name out in a throaty, aching sound. His fingers scrambled for me, pulling against the cables until his wrists bled. 

He bucked.

He writhed. 

And finally, he fell nearly limp.

I wasn't quite done yet.

I pulled from his cock and felt a small gush of fluid spill from my body -- the tendril slipped from his ass, and I used my grip against him, the walls, the wires to scale his body until I raised above him, and his mouth was level with my torso. The cock that spilled forward wasn't altogether human, wasn't altogether anything he was used to.

His eyes widened and I brought my hands forward, jerking sharp in his hair and rolling his head back; well and truly fucked and pleasured, he lolled his mouth open like a good, obedient pet, his tongue slipping out to beg for my spill.

I thrust inside of his mouth, delved down his throat until he made a small, choking noise. The tendrils gripping his body gave me the leverage I needed. I held his hair and I fucked his face hard and fast, slipping my prick down his throat again and again until I could feel that hot, bubbling pleasure roiling in my stomach.

A human sensation.

One I could get used to.

Orgasm ripped through me in a burst -- I gripped his hair tighter, thrust deep into his mouth and felt him swallowing hard and fast to keep from losing even a droplet of my cum as it flooded his tongue. 

Gasping, my body hot, the white skin flushed pink, I slid back down his sweat-slicked frame. Tendrils pooled and shifted back inside of me, and after a moment, I was once more a pale, slender human.

I leaned in, tongue playing one last line along the mark on his neck, and then I loosened the wires and let him fall forward.

He was larger than me, but I caught him easily and lowered him to the ground.

What shocked me was when I came with him, let him fall until his head was in my lap and I could thread my fingers through his hair. He seemed to need... _tenderness_ after the roughness I'd given earlier -- delicious bruises were forming at his throat; his shoulder bled, his chest was streaked red with claw marks. 

After a few moments of silence and harsh breathing returning to normal, he blinked up at me slowly. "We need a safe word."

"Safe… word?" I frowned, one sharp tooth spilling against my lower lip. "What's a _safe word?_ "

"In case it's too much."

"I can't get too much." 

He frowned at me, and kept frowning until I pet him into compliance, fingers stroking his hair, running along the length of his jaw, tracing his lips. Only when he sighed and settled against me did I finally question him again.

"What word?"

Black looked up at me, and for the first time, he gave a soft... almost shy smile. Mischievous. I'd obviously filled some need that he'd been missing out on while in space -- I had a brief moment to wonder if that was why he'd been so damn accusatory and angry this entire time, like a petulant little bitch. Was he trying to provoke something like this? He was liquid relaxation now, curled against me like a kitten full of milk. He didn't answer me though.

"What word?" I asked again, my brows knitting together.

"How about... sus?"

He was lucky that I'd decided to keep him, or I probably would have killed him then and there. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't stop with this series. It's too fun ;-; Also... White is hot. Goddamn it.


End file.
